


Swashed and Buckled

by derryderrydown



Category: My Favorite Year (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Swashed and Buckled

As a kid, Benjy had watched Alan Swann sweep women on to his horse and gallop into the sunset.

In bed, he had relived the scenes, starring himself as the dashing hero. It never felt quite right. After a while, he figured that was because he was simply no Alan Swann.

Turned out the answer was slightly different. Turned out he didn't want to be Alan Swann.

Turned out he wanted to be swept off his feet by Alan Swann.

And the crazy bouncing of this horse's ass was kinda romantic now he had his arms wrapped round Alan's waist.


End file.
